


300th LJ Friend Celebratory Drabbles

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to celebrate passing my 300th mutual friend mark on my LJ.  I asked my friends at LiveJournal to give me some prompts.  These drabbles are the results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	300th LJ Friend Celebratory Drabbles

## 300th LJ Friend Celebratory Drabbles

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

Caught Again for 7timesfate  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Graphic Sexual Content, Adult Language 

Clark couldn't help himself. As Lex orgasmed, thrusting one final time against his prostate, Clark groaned loudly. As feared, barely a moment later, he heard the familiar steps on the stairs. 

"Clark, are you all right?" came Martha's muffled voice through the door. 

Clark squeaked in embarrassment, blindly reaching towards the unfortunately empty towel rack, his actions prompting a chuckle from Lex. 

"Yes, Martha, we both are. We'll be out in a second." 

"Not without towels you won't," she mumbled amusedly. "I'll leave two by the door. Don't worry, Jon has the kids occupied. Take as long as you like." 

* * *

Shampoo for sparkins_mob  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Sexual Innuendo 

"Lex, what is taking so long?!" Clark whined. "All I asked you to do was pick out..." 

Clark stopped suddenly as Lex's gaze met his, an almost crazed expression on his lover's face. 

"Clark," Lex bit out icily. "I do love you, and amazingly, I also enjoy doing these little domestic things with you. But in the future, when you send a man with NO HAIR to pick out shampoo for you, it might be appropriate to mention which of the THIRTY-TWO different formulations you prefer." 

Clark smirked unrepentantly. "But Lex, you're the one who used it all for lube." 

* * *

Never Again for jiminy87  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Adult Language, MPreg 

"Never, EVER again. Do you hear me farm boy? After this one, you won't be the last son of Krypton any longer. So, get any ideas out of your head of a repeat performance of this fiasco right out of that pretty little alien head of yours," Lex shouted, sweat pouring down his face. 

"Yes, Lex," Clark answered quietly. 

"I mean it, Clark," Lex bit out, stopping suddenly, his teeth clenched as another wave of pain started low in his abdomen. His grip on Clark's hand was so strong that even Clark's super strength didn't prevent him from wincing slightly. 

* * *

"Fuck, that hurt! No more sex until we find a way to control this!" 

"That's what you said after the first three," Clark murmured softly, smiling as he placed feather soft kisses along the side of Lex's face. "I would have been fine with stopping with our girls and you know it. Come on baby, one more push for me, and our son will be here to meet his daddies and his sisters." 

Lex's only answer was a guttural roar as he bore down. Moments later, a loud cry pierced the air. 

"Congratulations, Kal-El and Alexander-El, you have a son." 

* * *

Anything for stoned_alien  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Adult Language, Graphic Sexual Content, Mild Bondage 

"Anything you want," Clark whispered hoarsely. 

His lover had kept him on the razor's edge of orgasm for what felt like hours. Every time he felt himself slipping away - that delicious thrill when every muscle in his body tensed, his breathing becoming a mere rasp - Lex would pull back. 

Clark pulled ineffectively at the ropes that bound him, the glowing stone he had requested preventing his escape, and he tried to impale himself further on Lex's cock. He was so fucking hard it _hurt_. 

In the end, all it took was one lazy thrust, and a whispered command. "Marry me." 

5\. Clex - based on the song "All Time Love" - for ditzy1978 

All Time Love  
Rating: G 

Lex walked up the stairs to the loft, just as the last strains of the song died away. Clark was sprawled on the worn sofa, and when he saw Lex approaching, he lifted the remote to mute the sound. 

"You didn't have to do that on my account, Clark. I never knew you were a fan." 

Clark shrugged. "It's really just the one song, I like. Chloe's got his CD's, and the moment I heard it - well, it just suited me." He smiled shyly at Lex. "It summed up exactly how I feel about the person I'm in love with. 

* * *

Lex forced a smile to his lips, even as he dropped on the couch next to Clark. "Lana." 

Clark looked up in surprise. "An 'all time love', Lex? You're kidding, right?" His hand came up of its own accord, and cradled the side of Lex's face. "You just need to 'shut up and listen'," he quoted softly. 

Lex could only nod, wide-eyed at this rather unexpected development. How could he have missed this? 

"Since the moment you crashed into my life, maniac, it's been no one but you," Clark promised. A moment later, he sealed that promise with a kiss. 

* * *

A New Plan for keikokin  
Rating: G 

When both times you've tied the knot your spouses have tried to kill you before the honeymoon is over, a man tends to be reticent about treading into another marriage. Lex figured, if he was ever going to marry again, the person would have to be perfect. 

So the third time, Lex planned to marry his best friend. He slipped the extra set of penthouse keys inside his jacket pocket. Until now, Clark had refused to take them, saying that Lex should only give them to the person he trusted with his heart. Tonight, Lex planned on doing just that. 

* * *

Obvious for atalante3134  
Rating: G 

Chloe didn't understand Clark's fascination with Lex until the sticky summer day when Lex had driven Clark and his friends to the nearby water park. 

The day she watched in shock as Clark scooped Lex up bodily and jumped into the pool with the loudly-spluttering man in his arms. 

When they surfaced, instead of the expected indignant scowl, Chloe saw Lex throw his head back and laugh, a bright smile transforming his face as he splashed a snickering Clark. That's when she realized that the love they shared was obvious if you just took the time to look for it. 

* * *

Old Man Kent for theclexfactor 

Rating: G 

Lex had been annoyed all day, anticipating this meeting. It had been nearly ten years since he had to suffer a meeting on someone else's turf, much less for his presence to be demanded with no explanation. 

He strode down the hallway with an air of authority, his lip curled into a sneer. When he reached the appointed office, he knocked sharply, entering when he heard a muffled voice call out to him from inside. 

All of Lex's plans to verbally flay the office's occupant for wasting his time died on his lips the moment he walked through the door. 

* * *

"You must be Mister Luthor," the young man greeted graciously. "I'm Clark, Lily's teacher." 

" _You're_ 'Old Man Kent'? But you're gorgeous!" Lex blurted out, his eyes widening when he realized what he'd said. He quickly composed himself, shutting himself off behind his usual cool faade. "I'm sorry. I..." 

"Please don't apologize for complimenting me," Clark interrupted, blushing shyly. "What can I say? To a room of seven year olds, I guess twenty-nine is ancient." 

Lex snorted. "Well, if you're their idea of ancient, I can only guess what they think of me." 

"Words like perfect come to mind," Clark murmured. 

* * *

Eventually, they did start their parent-teacher conference. However, stories about Lily's classroom antics, and a viewing of her macaroni sculpture, evolved into a long discussion about current world affairs. In Clark, Lex had finally found someone with similar goals and passions, but tempered with family-oriented values that would easily balance Lex's quest for greatness. 

In short, it felt like destiny. 

Lex's steps were lighter as he left, Clark's earnest promise to meet them for dinner still ringing in his ears. 

And Lily? She'd definitely be getting that doll she wanted. Hell, he might just buy out the whole damn store. 


End file.
